


Bedside Whispers (Follow the Leader)

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Thorkell loves it, Asgeir is a tease, Ass Slapping, M/M, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Thorkell gets worked up once winter falls in England and Asgeir is the only cure for what ails him.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Bedside Whispers (Follow the Leader)

Thorkell stretched, a long yawn falling from his lips as Asgeir polished his sword silently. They had been in England for some time now, enjoying the comforts of bellies that always remained nearly as full as their coffers. It was almost boring to side with the English, if he was being honest. None of them would ever have a good fight, not that a single Englishman stood a chance against any of his men, even if they were blindfolded. Asgeir looked at him then, eyes flicking upwards before going back to his blade.

“Is there something on our mind?” Asgeir asked, setting the weapon on the table and placing his chin in a single hand, eyebrow quirked upward in amusement.

Asgeir couldn’t help but chuckle inwardly at his Thorkell as he shifted impatiently. Most thought that Thorkell was always hungry for battle when, in reality, it was actually because the thrill of the fight aroused him. Even the thought of battle could bring Thorkell nearly to his knees, even if that only meant that he would become equal height with the rest of his troops. Asgeir continued to watch as Thorkell held some debate within himself.

“Asgeir…” Thorkell began in a deep, husky tone, trailing off as he adjusted his position on the bed.

He could hear it, the lust in Thorkell’s voice. The man kept fidgeting, unable to stay still as arousal caused his breeches to tent upward, the sight making Asgeir’s own cock stiffen. There was only one thing that could ever get Thorkell’s mind off of battle and that was to get a good fucking. Fortunately for him, Asgeir was always ready to go, all that had to be done was for Thorkell to say the word… or rather beg him.

And the band of vikings thought that Thorkell was in charge.

“C’mon,” Thorkell whined as Asgeir simply watched him, “Do  _ something _ other than just sit there.”

A smirk was all that he was answered with, Asgeir sitting with his legs spread apart so that his erection was in plain sight behind the fabric of his bottoms. Thorkell growled, the sound rumbling his large chest as he stood up to pace impatiently. Asgeir leaned back and silently watched Thorkell walk quickly back and forth, enjoying the sight as he sat back languidly, waiting for Thorkell to get worked up to the point that he could no longer take it. Some nights it took hours, others mere minutes before Thorkell caved and fell to his knees, begging Asgeir to do something,  _ anything _ , to get his mind off, to calm his nerves so that he could again think straight. The question, Asgeir wondered as he watched Thorkell walk a rut into the floor, was how long it would take tonight.

_ “Asgeir…” _

There it was. Seemed like tonight Thorkell wanted it more than usual, not that it really surprised Asgeir, seeing as there hadn’t been a fight in at least a few weeks. Snow had begun to fall and they both knew that meant nobody would be heading their way until the frost melted and spring came to chase away the winter cold. If he wanted to be mean, Asgeir could just rub one out in front of Thorkell, leaving the man to be driven mad by his own lust overnight and made to wait until the morning, but Asgeir wasn’t that kind of man. He liked to tease, but he wouldn’t leave Thorkell to be tortured like that. Standing up, Asgeir crooked a finger at Thorkell, motioning at the man to come closer. Almost like an arrow shot from a bow, Thorkell flew to his side. From a drawer in the table next to him, Asgeir produced a bottle of liquid, taking off the top and pouring an ample amount into his own palm.

“Strip,” he commanded without looking up as he held out the bottle to Thorkell, “I want you to ready yourself for me while I watch.”

The bottle was quickly taken, allowing Asgeir himself to remove his breeches, a hiss of pleasure leaving his lips as his length sprung free, throbbing with want. He sat back down and began to stroke his cock, watching as Thorkell proceeded to fuck himself, gasping as his impatience gripped him.

“I think you’re getting a bit too excited,” Asgeir told the other man, watching a Thorkell’s large length twitch with want at his voice, “I think you need to slow down.”

“Asgeir,” Thorkell pleaded, his fingers never stopping, “I─”

“I could always just…” Asgeir began, grabbing his breeches as though he were to redress himself.

“No! I…” Thorkell moaned as he slowed his pace, back arching at the pleasure his fingers brought, “I just want you to fuck me, I’ve had to hold back for so long.”

“And whose fault is that?” Asgeir asked, his own strokes long and slow.

Thorkell couldn’t respond, his mouth open and his breathing heavy as his pulsing length had begun to leak precum. Asgeir could tell that he had lost himself in the pleasure of his own fingers, eyes squeezed shut from the feeling. Silently he made his way over to the other man, knocking aside the hand and moving between Thorkell’s legs, the head of his cock teasing the entrance.

“What do you want?” Asgeir asked, his own voice a low, husky rumble.

“Mmmm, you,” Thorkell replied breathily.

“What do you want of me?”

“I want… mmmm, I want you to fuck me.”

Asgeir leaned close, Thorkell’s legs clear over his shoulders as he moved to an ear to whisper, “And what do you say when you want me to fuck you?”

“Asg─ahhh!”

Just as Thorkell had his name on his own lips Asgeir thrust easily inside him, causing Thorkell to moan loudly in surprise. Asgeir always loved the feel of being inside Thorkell─the bigger man was like pleasure given shape─thrusting over and over as Thorkell would cry out his name. Some nights they would fuck rough and hard, causing Thorkell to scream his name into the night, while others their lovemaking would be passionate and tender, filled with gentle touches and kisses until the sun would crest in the distance. Tonight Asgeir himself felt like being rougher, planting a firm smack onto Thorkell’s ass, wrenching a gasp from his lips.

“Looks like,” Thorkell managed to gasp between Asgeir’s thrusts, “I wasn’t the only one… who wanted it…”

His smug smile made Asgeir’s hips stutter for a moment before he managed to find his rhythm again. Asgeir loved when Thorkell would catch him off guard like that, and Thorkell knew it. Asgeir grasped at Thorkell’s cock, timing the strokes with his own thrusts. Before long Thorkell was a writhing mess beneath him, hands turning into fists that grasped at the sheets desperately, back arching, hair becoming mussed. Asgeir took great pleasure in making Thorkell become undone beneath him. As his hips began to stutter again, realizing that he was on the cusp of orgasm, Asgeir sped up the strokes his hand was making. Before long Thorkell could feel Asgeir cum, cock throbbing inside him as Asgeir spilled his seed, causing Thorkell to tumble into orgasm after him, his own cum spurting onto his belly and chest, the warm, sticky liquid creating a stream from his cock to just above his abdomen.

The two stayed like that for a moment, unable to move as they both were awash in pleasure. Eventually, Asgeir was the first to recover, removing himself to grab a rag and clean Thorkell whose eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure of releasing all his built-up desire that lay thick upon his torso, pooling in the dips and curves. Asgeir began to wipe it all away, crawling over Thorkell with a spare cover he grabbed once disposing of the now-dirtied cloth and covering them both. He feathered kisses along Thorkell’s shoulder as he curled against him, just waiting for Thorkell to come down from that blissful high of release. Asgeir’s eyes became heavy as he eventually ceased his kisses and simply listened to Thorkell’s every breath, head rising and falling with each one as he laid it on Thorkell’s massive chest. The motion eventually lulled him to sleep, with Thorkell not far behind, unconsciously pulling his lover into a protective embrace.


End file.
